stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Second Blood Moon
The Second Blood Moon occurred on October 8, 2014. It was the second of four consecutive total lunar eclipses. The Second Blood Moon marked the beginning of the second phase of the convergence of all reality. Events between the Second and Third Moons October 8, 2014 *The Second Blood Moon occurs *The 2015 Convergence enters its second preparation phase October 27, 2014 *Zed arrives in London from the year 2178 and meets Tony Stark in University Place, WA **Zed becomes a member of the Guys November 1, 2014 *Foxy the Pirate Fox possesses Dr. Bruce Banner and tells Stark about his tragic life story **Foxy tells him of his time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the infamous Bite of '87 **Stark records all of Foxy's words and publishes it online November 5, 2014 *Foxy helps Stark recreate "On the Onset of Love," his song dedicated to Chica the Chicken that was written in 1987 **Stark was nearly moved to tears, while Foxy began to cry November 11, 2014 *Foxy hugs Stark and thanks him for both befriending him and recreating his song December 20–21, 2014 *Foxy, Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie the Bunny accompany Stark on a Confirmation retreat **Foxy is introduced to Catholic values and begins to personally improve *Foxy is visited by God on December 21, marking the start of his faith December 25, 2014 *Sonic.exe attempts to attack Stark by possessing Wiley **Wiley fights him off and sends him elsewhere in the Omniverse December 26, 2014 *Foxy thanks Stark for helping him overcome his 1987 grief **Foxy cuddles Stark as a way of expressing his gratitude even further January 1, 2015 *Stark and Banner experience frightening visions and experiences from 3 AM to 4 AM **Stark documents their experiences that afternoon and publishes it online January 5–March 16, 2015 *Stark attends a humanities class that awakens his inner artistry **Stark's art and music begins to emulate Baroque art and music March 15, 2015 *Foxy begins attending Catholic masses March 21–24, 2015 *Banner and Stark formulate the Shard Bearer theory *The All tells Stark of the 47 Shard Bearers on March 24, proving the theory to be correct **Zed, Lyra Monlovar, King Bowser VIII, Freddy the Ferret, Sonic, Foxy, Star-Lord, Wiley, Girioteni Katieku, Ace Bunny, Xanthanu, Psniretheneolla, Bumblebee, Goku, MegaMan, and Stark are identified as 16 of the 47 Shard Bearers March 22, 2015 *Foxy is baptized by a priest, thus formally becoming a Catholic March 28, 2015 *Stark and Banner meet Karl, who is on the run from the Black Lanterns and looking for a place to stay **The Black Lanters tried to force Karl into Devil Hulk's Resistance, though he managed to escape **Stark decides to help Karl, assuming that he is another Shard Bearer, and allows him to live with him April 1, 2015 *King Julien XIII, having returned from a vacation, confronts Stark about Karl **Julien is alarmed at Karl's presence and upset that Stark allowed him to live with him **Stark assures Julien that Karl can be trusted **Julien insists Karl to be monitored April 3, 2015 *Stark devises and implements the Julien–Karl–Stark Relation as a means to resolve their tensions April 4, 2015 *The Third Blood Moon occurs *The 2015 Convergence enters its penultimate preparation phase Characters Met *Zed *Karl Category:Events Category:Blood Moons